Halloween madness
by invaderbutterfree
Summary: Yugi and Ryou tell Jaden and Masika about their first Halloween and Masika discovers what Ryou, Marik and Yugi did for fun on devils night. NON-yaoi. kinda takes place after Child of a hikari...
1. Chapter 1

Invader Butterfree- A Halloween story thing. Happy halloweeeeeeennnnnn!  
Bakura- someones sugar high.  
Invader Butterfree- CANDY! disclaimer!  
Masika- Happy Halloween. Invader Butterfree doesn't own anything except OC's.  
Invader Butterfree- digital candy corn and candy for everyone! Enjoy!  
Start.  
[kidnap Mr. Sandy clause? I wanna do it. Lets draw straws. Jack said we should work together. Three of a kind. Birds of a feather. Now and forever. Kidnap the sandy clause lock him up real tight. Throw away the key and then turn out all the lights.]  
Masika walked into the apartments small living room. She glanced out the window at the orange harvest moon hanging in the dark blue October sky. It emitted an eerie glow that was fitting for the night in question. Devils night, as her father had called it. She glanced down at the millennium ring that reflected the moonlight. It gave her chills as she thought about what would happen if Bakura woke. A voice startled her.

"Hey Masika are you ready for Halloween?"Ryou came into the room.

His smile turned into a frown when he saw her concerned look.

"What's wrong?"He asked.

"What if Bakura comes back?!"She gazed at him with fear.

[First were going to set some bate inside a nasty trap and wait and when he comes sniffing we will snap the trap and close the gate. Wait I got a better plan to catch this big red lobster man! We'll pop him in a boiling pot and when he's done, we'll butter him up]

Ryou crossed the room and knelt to hug her. He smiled.

"He won't."He said "I'm sure of it.".

A crash from outside made them look at the window. Ryou stood and hurried over to it. He threw it open and began to yell. After a minute he stuck his head in again.

"What's happening?"Masika asked.

"Just some Domino high school students. It is devils night."He mumbled.

She kept looking at him quizzically so he continued.

"They were trying to tea pi the apartments."Ryou said "High school students always cause trouble on devils night. When you were a baby they actually tea pied are house. Your mother and i..."He trailed off.

Silence rained for a minute. It hadn't been four years sense the fire and it was a very touchy subject.

"Well anyway"Ryou slowly broke the uncomfortable silence "Those high school students always do that.".

[kidnap the sandy clause! Throw him in the brig! Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick!]

"What did you do when you, uncle yugi and uncle Marik were in high school?"She asked.

Ryou sweat dropped.

"Well um, uh..."He stuttered, rubbing the back of his head "Te pied houses, stayed out late,...you know that kind of thing.".

"Please father can you tell me about it?!"She begged.

"Well ok. But if i catch you and Jaden doing any of this when your in high school..."Ryou said sternly trailing off to leave a lingering threat.

"OK. We won't. Please tell me!"She begged.

"OK. The first time we went out on devils night was during are sophomore year..."  
(flashback)  
(Ryou narrating- Well we fifteen. Well Yugi and i were. Marik was fourteen. This was two years before you were born. Marik called us down at the park around ten...)  
Ryou peeked around a corner and looked across the half lit stretch of grass. He spotted movement on the other side of the park and saw a two shadows dart between two bushes. Good. They were both here. He slipped backward freezing as he heard a soft jingling sound but then realized with a sigh of relief that it was just the millennium ring. Slowly, he inched his way among the tree line to were the two shadows had appeared. As he neared the spot, he heard two voices conversing softly.

"...Ryou..."He heard one voice mumbling.

"...said he be here...not...".Said the other voice.

"...".

Ryou slowly stepped out of the shadows. Marik and Yugi were kneeling behind a bush whispering and obviously looking across the park for him.

"Guys!"Ryou whispered.

Marik and Yugi jumped up in fight and fell over each other clasping on the ground.  
(At this part, Masika interrupted with a fit of giggles.)  
"Geez!"Marik stood up in a huff "Scare us why don't you?".

Ryou held back a laugh and turned to help Yugi up. The three stood in a circle in silence. Yugi broke it first by saying

"So...why are we here?".

Ryou and Yugi glanced at Marik in curiosity. Marik's eyes lit up as he exclaimed.

"We are going to tea pi our houses."He smiled triumphantly.

Ryou and Yugi exchanged quizzical looks.

[I say that we take a canon, aim it as his door and then knock three times and when he answers, sandy clause will be no more! Your so stupid think now! If we blow him up to smithereens, we may lose some pieces and then Jack will beat us black and green!]]

"Now what's the real plan."They asked.

"No. I'm series. Ishizu said that nobody would so I'm going to prove her wrong."He said.

Ryou looked uncertain.

"All three houses?"Yugi asked uncertainly.

Marik nodded.

"I live in a apartment."Ryou said.

"We'll trash the place. That'll show Bakura."He said.

[kidnap the sandy clause! Lock him up real tight! Throw away the key and then turn out all the lights. Then Mr. Oogie boogie man, can take the whole thing over then. He'll be so pleased by are success! He'll reward us to I bet! Perhaps he'll make a special brew! Of snake and spider stew. Mmmm!]

"Bakura isn't one you want to show."He responded.

"Well ok. We'll leave your house."Marik pondered.

"Well lets hit your house."Yugi said.

The other two nodded. They slunk out of the park and crept up toward the street. After a few minutes of slipping through the shadows, they were looking down the driveway to the Ishtar's. Marik smiled somewhat wickedly and pulled a bag from behind the bush in his yard.

"Please tell me you only hid the toilet paper roles in this yard!"Yugi said.

"No. I planted one in your yard to."Marik said.

Yugi looked like he was in between crying and laughing. Marik passed out the three roles and took cover behind the bush. A silent moment came between them and Ryou and Yugi followed suit. Marik launched the role up and over the house. It left a white strip over the shingles and they heard a soft thud from the rest of the role. They waited with baited breath as the house creaked slightly as if it would break. Then Ryou threw the next role quickly followed by Yugi. A light came on inside. Marik panicked and dashed off down the road crying out

"Run! It's crazy Mrs. Ishizu?".

(You think it's funny? You wouldn't be laughing if you knew how bad Ishizu's wrath was.)

Ishizu came out of her house with a frying pan but the three teens were already out of site. They didn't stop until they were in front of Yugi's house. Marik's panting turned into a hysteric grin when he pulled the second bag out from under Yugi's bush. Once again he passed out the rolls. The toilet paper went flying and it made dull thuds on the roof. A light snapped on upstairs and sent them running. Unfortunately, they were spotted.

[were his secret henchman and we take are job with pride. We do our best to please him and stay on his good side. I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb. I'm not the dumb one! Your no fun! Shut up! Make me. Listen up I got something really good!]

"Yugi! Ryou! Marik!"Solomon Mouto shouted from the upstairs window.

"Sorry grandpa!"yugi shouted as they ran.

As they dashed up the street, Marik stopped abruptly as he fell to the ground. Ryou and Yugi tripped over him and all three tumbled to the ground. Ishizu stood with her frying pan in front of them. Marik looked ready to cry while Ryou and Yugi looked scared to death. Marik tried in vain to escape the new horror he was faced with but instead stopped dead. Grandpa Mouto was coming up behind them and he looked angry.

"Don't you even think about moving."Ishizu warned, waving the frying pan.

They remained motionless on the ground.

"They tea pied your house to?"Solomon asked.

[We'll send a letter to his door upon there' be a note to read. Now in the box we'll wait and hide until his curiosity entices him to look inside and then we'll have him one, two, three!]

Ishizu nodded gazing disappointed at the three.

"I can understand Marik but, Yugi and Ryou?"She spoke.

"It was all Marik's idea."Yugi said "But that doesn't change the fact that we went along.".

Solomon nodded in agreement. He garbed Yugi's arm and pulled him up, marching him home. Not a word was spoken until they went inside.

"Ryou I'm disappointed."Ishizu said and left him feeling guilty sitting on the ground as she hauled Marik away.

Ryou's cheeks burned with embarrassment. What had he been thinking?! He got up and dashed home in shame. Ishizu had sure taught him a lesson. Never tea pi houses.  
(end flashback)

"So you and mother almost broke up?"Masika asked worried.

"We weren't even dating yet."Ryou shook his head.

[kidnap the sandy clause lock him up real tight, throw away the key and then turn out all the light! Kidnap the sandy clause lock him in the brig. Mr. Oogie boogie is sure to get his kicks.]

A moment of silence.

"Well you should get to bed. Goodnight sweetie."He hugged her.

The apartment settled into a state of quietness and devils night continued.  
(end of part 1)

Sorry the lyrics were off and this was late. Happy belated Halloween!


	2. In witch there is trick or treating

Chapter 2- In witch there is trick or treating  
Masika and Jaden sifted through their respective Halloween candy.

"Tootsie role for a snickers?"Jaden asked.

Masika traded with him and negotiations like these continued to go on as it was the Halloween tradition. Trick or treat had ended an hour ago so they had been at the Mouto's home for that long. Jaden had dressed as a duel monster while Masika was dressed like her aunt Amane. Ryou was there as well helping Yami pass out candy while Yugi and Tea had taken the children out. Ryou entered the sitting room were Yugi was currently sitting watching a Halloween special that Jaden and Masika were only half paying attention to.

"Father?"Masika asked "What was it like during our first Halloween?".

"Well...we did go out trick or treating. You were just a baby but Jaden was two. Remember Yugi?"He smiled at his friend.

Yugi smiled thinking about it and nodding.

"Yeah. Jaden was so protective over her. We had to force him to go up to the house without you. He didn't understand that you couldn't walk up there with him."Yugi said "It was the cutest thing i ever saw.".

"Dad!"Jaden complained "Mom's supposed to be the one embarrassing me with baby stories. Not you.".

Masika was blushing furiously at this point as well.

"What happened when we first went trick or treating together?"Masika asked.

"Do you want to tell this one?"Ryou asked.

Yugi nodded.  
(flashback)  
(Yugi narrating- Masika had just learned how to walk so she was accustomed to running around in circles trying to go somewhere. Jaden was about four at the time and she was two.  
Ryou narrating- sorry to cut in.  
Yugi- thats ok  
Ryou- Were was i...oh! This was about four years after Marik, Yugi and i went out on devils night.  
Yugi- well anyway, Jaden was over excited to have Masika walk with him this year. Unfortunately, there was an accident that resulted from Masika's incessant wandering...)  
Jaden ran in circles around Yami as the man glanced down at him with a smile. His hikari hadn't made such a big mistake after all.

"Hey! My son wasn't a mistake."Yugi said firmly through the mind link.

(Yugi- Now Yami was just upset because i was almost sixteen when you were born. He loved you like his own son.)

"Ra. I didn't mean it like that."Yami said.

Ryou and Ishizu were trailing along behind watching as Masika tottered around trying to follow Jaden as fast she could.

"Oh look you two."Tea pointed to a brightly lit house "Why don't you go there?".

"C'mn Sika!"Jaden grabbed her arm "Candy!".

The two took off down the stretch of lawn in front of the house.

"Remember your manners Jaden."Tea called.

"OK."He waved at her.

They climbed up the porch steps and stood. Jaden knocked. As the door opened to an elderly women, Masika hid behind Jaden.

"It's ok Sika."Jaden said.

She looked a bit unsure.

"Trick or treat."He said.

The women dropped candy in his bucket, smiling at the children. Jaden pushed Masika in front of him but she clung to his jacket scared.

"Say Trick or treat Sika."Jaden said turning her around.

He got her to raise her Halloween bucket.

"Tr'ck 'r tre't!"She said.

The lady smiled at her and dropped a piece in her bucket.

"Th'k you!"She said.

"Thank you."Jaden said.

They retreated.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"Jaden asked.

"Th'k's Jad'n."She smiled.

Ishizu smiled at Masika and Ryou scooped her up and hugged her.

"Your growing up so fast."He smiled.

Ishizu hugged Ryou and Masika. After a minuet, Ryou sat Masika down and the two kids took off again.

"Jaden!"Tea called slow down.

"Masika stay with Jaden."Ishizu called.

They ran from house to house collecting candy while their parents followed closely behind. Yami looked around noticing something.

"Were are Jaden and Masika?"He asked.

Ishizu and Ryou panicked instantly.

"I'll look this way."Ryou said.

"Masika!"Ishizu yelled "Masika?!".

No answer.

"I'll check down there."She said.

They ran off. Yugi took off in Ryou's direction while Tea took off in Ishizu's.

"Yami stay here encase they return."Yugi said.

He nodded and stayed put. Meanwhile, Jaden and Masika were wondering the streets trick or treating oblivious to the fact that their parents were missing.

(Yugi narrating- We knew what you did because we asked the people on the streets what you did and were you were.)

They wandered up the road and around the corner. Fortunately Ishizu and Tea were right near them. Unfortunately, they didn't see them. They however hadn't turned the corner yet.

"Oh look!"Jaden said pointed to a haunted house.

Masika hid behind him scared.

"It's ok."Jaden smiled "I'll protect you.".

"R-Rea'y?"She smiled back.

He nodded and they went inside. Inside, smoke settled like a mist over everything. Masika clung to Jaden. Suddenly, a figure moved in the shadows. Jaden stopped.

"Wha's wro'g?"She asked.

"Nothing."He said reassuringly.

They figure continued to follow them so Jaden hugged her to his side. They came to a dead end that was blocked by a bookshelf. Jaden scanned the books. He had seen this trick in a movie before. Running his fingers over the books, he felt a plastic backing. He pulled that book out and the bookcase slipped open. She stood ridged in fear for a moment before he patted her shoulder reassuringly and went forward. The shelf closed behind them and left them in darkness. Jaden clutched Masika's hand and walked forward. They walked, feeling their way around for a few minutes until a bright red pair of eyes launched at them. It was a bat on a wire and it emitted a loud shrieking sound. Masika squealed in terror.

"It's ok."He said.

They walked on. After another few minutes, with occasional bats and sound affects, they heard footsteps. Jaden looked behind them and saw a dark figure with red eyes. He didn't let on he knew it was there for Masika's sake. He lead her down another hall with the man following. He started walking faster and the man walked faster to. He ran pulling her behind them. The man sped up. Jaden saw they were going to slow. Quickly, he glanced back at Masika. She was scared and on the verge of tears.

"It's ok."He huffed out to her "We'll be ok.".

He stopped and scooped her up in his arms and ran. They burst out of the haunted house and kept running. Tea and Ishizu had turned the corner and spotted them.

"Jaden! Masika!"They called.

The two ran toward their moms and they were met with worried hugs.

"Were did you go!"Tea scolded.

"What do you mean?"Jaden asked hugging Masika.

Tea and Ishizu exchanged looks. The two kids hadn't even noticed that their parents had gone? They burst out laughing and hugged their kids.

"Are you ok?"Tea asked.

They nodded. Jaden set Masika down and they began walking back to Yami confused.

"Lets not tell them."Ishizu said.

Tea nodded. As they arrived back, trick or treating was winding down and Yami stood in the middle of the semi deserted street with Yugi and Ryou. Yugi and Ryou hugged Masika and Jaden.

"We went in a haunted house!"Jaden said.

"Did you really?"Yugi asked.

Yami smiled at them. Tea gave her husband a "I'll tell you latter" look that was also exchanged between Ryou and Ishizu. As they headed back to their respective homes, Jaden and Masika ran ahead, but Ishizu,Ryou,Yugi,Tea and Yami stayed closer behind.  
(end flashback)  
Yugi and Ryou finished their story. Masika and Jaden were embarrassed by the end of it.

"Um...were going to watch a movie"Jaden said awkwardly.

He headed to his room followed by Masika. Yugi smiled. Ryou let out a sigh.

"Good times."He said and Yugi knee he was thinking about Ishizu.

A Halloween special started. Ryou sat down with his long time friend and watched it.  
End.  
Happy late Halloween!


End file.
